Karácsonyi Csoda
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Karácsony a faházban. Persze az új szereplkőkkel együtt. :D


**Karácsonyi Csoda**

„Karácsony előestje volt, s a házban benn,

Egy kisegér sem moccant se lenn, se fenn."

Edward Melone kellemes, megnyugtató hangja igazi karácsonyi hangulatot kölcsönzött a ház nappalijába. Talán nem is lett volna olyan nagy dolog mindez, ha említett ház nem egy Amazonas menti különös fennsíkon lévő dzsungel egyik óriásfájának tetején van.

A levegő meleg és fülledt, az illata édes, egzotikus virágméz illatú, és az est zaját tücsök ciripelés adta. Bizony távol volt ez a hideg, hóeséssel teli, csendes éjszakától, amelyről a karácsonyi esti mese szólt.

A faház lakói mégis mindent elkövettek, hogy szép karácsonyuk legyen. Veronika pirosba és zöldbe öltöztette a házat, Charlotte pedig a lányokat. Roxton karácsonyi szárnyast lőtt, Melone pedig mesterien sütötte meg. Richard szívesen vállalta magára a dzsungel legszebb karácsonyfájának beszerzését, amelyhez Challenger professzor mesterien átgondolt talpat szerkesztett.

Az ünnepi hangulatból egyedül talán Marguerite maradt ki. Persze tőle az is nagy dolog volt, hogy egyáltalán nem ellenezte az ötletet, és ha megkérték segített. De külön feladatot nem talált magának, és nem is igyekezett, hogy ezen változtasson.

Most, karácsony előestjén együtt ültek, s hallgatták a mesét. Forró tea és kakaó helyett, jegeset kortyolgattak, illetve a vacsora utáni sherryt és kávét. Veronika fejét a felolvasó vállára hajtotta, s mint egy kisgyerek figyelte a sorokat, olykor talán még lapozott is, amelyet az újságíró széles mosollyal fogadott. Challenger fél szemével magnetofont vizsgálta és azon gondolkodott, milyen aláfestő zenével emelhetné ezt a meghitt hangulatot.

Charlotte a balkonon foglalta el magát. A kézimunkához sötét volt már, de a csillagok fényesen ragyogtak, látványuk pedig kellő szórakoztatás volt számára. Bár a csillagászat is érdekelte, most mégsem ezért ült mellé Richard.

„Valami baj van?" Kérdezte halkan, anélkül, hogy megzavarná a felolvasást odabenn.

A lány megrázta a fejét.

„Próbálom elképzelni, milyen lenne, ha esne a hó." Válaszolta.

„És sikerül?"

„Nem nagyon."

„Amikor egészen kicsi voltam, a dadám gyönyörű karácsonyi meséket mondott minden évben."

A lány kicsit megbillentette a fejét, hogy kifürkéssze a férfi szándékait, de nem szólt.

„Lehet, hogy nem mindig esett a hó, de én mindre úgy emlékszem."

Charlotte elmosolyodott.

„Hisz Ön a karácsonyi kívánságokban?"

Richard tekintetét a lányra szegezte.

„Kevés dologban hiszek, inkább Challenger elméletére hivatkozom és azt hiszem el, amit meg tudok érteni."

„Akkor nincs is kívánsága?"

„Nincs"

„Ez szomorú.

„Cseppet sem."

A lány kérdőn nézett rá.

„Nicsak, ott van egy fagyöngy!" Mutatott fel a plafonra.

„Vajon ki tehette oda?" Charlotte a homlokát ráncolta.

„Bárki is volt, nagyszerű ötlet." Vigyorgott sármosan. „Nem tisztelné meg velem a hagyományokat, Miss Dunn?" És karját alig feltűnően a lány háta mögé csúsztatta a szék támláján.

„A hagyomány szerint a fagyöngy alatt kell állni, mi pedig ülünk, és jóval távolabb a kívánt helyzettől. Ahhoz pont az erkély szélén kellene lennünk." A lány épp abban a pillanatban állt fel, hogy a férfi keze a vállához ért volna. „Azt hiszem inkább bent próbálom elképzelni a hóesést. Itt hátráltatnak a karácsonyi hangulatban." Majd választ nem várva elment.

* * *

Lord John Roxton figyelme nem kerülte el szíve hölgyének viselkedését, aki egész este szemmel láthatóan messze, nagyon messze járt. Alig jött be Charlotte a szobába, Marguerite kapott az alkalmon, hogy elfoglalja szokásos helyét az erkély szélén állva. A vadász feltűnésmentesen követte. A befelé induló Richardot szivarral kínálta, de az gondterhelt arccal hanyagolta és útját a whiskyspoharak felé vette.

Roxton elnyomott magában egy huncut vigyort, és Marguerite-hez lépett.

„Civakodnak a gyerekek még Karácsonykor is, nem igaz?"

A nő egy percre mintha nem is vette volna észre, hogy hozzá szólnak, majd hűen jelleméhez, fanyar mosollyal válaszolt.

„Én Charlotte-nak drukkolok."

„Csak el ne lássa tanácsokkal, mert akkor élve eltemethetem az unokaöcsémet."

Kis szünet következett be, amelyet Roxton mély hangja tört meg.

„ Megvan már a karácsonyi hangulat?"

„Nem igazán tudom, mi az." Nyögte ki a nő, szinte alig hallhatóan.

„Tudja, fenyőillat és várakozás…"

„Töltött pulyka, meg csilli-villi ajándékok, ezzel tisztában vagyok." Szakította félbe. „Ne haragudjon, de ne pazarolja rám az idejét. Én nem illek bele a Karácsonyi idillbe. Egyszerűen nem megy. Sosem volt benne részem, és már késő belejönni.„

„De Marguerite."

„Lord Roxton, engedje meg, hogy egyszer nagylelkű legyek, és ne rontsam el más örömét. Kérem, hagyjon magamra."

Újabb kínos csend állt be. A nő egyik lábáról a másikra állt, és várta, hogy a férfi elmenjen. A sármos angol nemesnek, azonban mások voltak a tervei. Közelebb lépett, a nő állát gyengéden maga felé fordítatta, és megcsókolta. Lágyan és melegen. Marguerite erre nem számított, és meglepve fogadta a gyengéd ölelést is ami a csókkal járt, de nem tiltakozott. Melegség járta át, ami még sosem.

Roxton a csók végével a szemébe nézett, és anélkül, hogy engedett volna az ölelésből így szólt.

„A töltött pulyka és az ajándékok mind egy dolgot hivatott jelezni. A készülődést és az egymásra való odafigyelést. Azért van ilyen sok hagyomány, mert mindenki másképp tudja kifejezni és érezni a szeretetet egy másik ember iránt. Maga úgy mutatta ki a szeretet, hogy elfogadta és segített megteremteni mindazt a külsőséget ami örömet okozott másoknak, anélkül, hogy tudta volna miért teszik. Igazi részese lett a Karácsonynak akár hiszi, akár nem."

Marguerite egy pillanatig csak meredt a férfi szemébe, majd huncut csillogás költözött a szemébe.

„És maga így fejezi ki a szeretetét mindenkivel szemben?"

„Csak, ha a fagyöngy alatt állok."

Marguerite felpillantott, és az új felismeréssel úgy érezte, hogy kötelessége neki is megtisztelni a hagyományt.

* * *

„Miss Dunn, lenne oly jó, és segítene kiválasztani a lemezeket?" Kérdezte Richard, miután bekopogott a lányhoz. „Handel, Tsajkovszkíj, Mozart. Sajnos nem tudunk dönteni."

A lány helyére tette a hímző készletét és az ajtóhoz sietett, ahol a férfi kártyázott a lemezekkel.

„Egyértelműen a Diótörő." Vette magához büszkén a választott felvételt. „Karácsonyra nem is lehet mást. Akkor megyünk?"

Bár Charlotte a nappaliba ment volna, Richard nem mozdult.

„Miss Dunn, úgy vélem fagyöngy alatt állunk."

A barna lány feltekintett, majd hamarabb elpirult, minthogy a jóképű Lord Redgrave lehajolt volna, egy rövid, de gyengéd csókot adva neki.

„ Azt hiszem korrigálnom kell, a korábban mondottakat." Suttogta, szinte csak egy leheletnyit távolabb a lány arcától.

„Valóban?"

„valóban."

„És mi volna az?"

„Nos, volt kívánságom." A lány meglepett arckifejezése nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy hozzátegye. „És az most beteljesült."

* * *

Összességében nagyon szép estét tudhatott magáénak Professzor Challenger. Nyugodt szívvel fújta el az utolsó gyertyát, majd egy takarót kedvesen a kanapén szundikáló Nedre és Veronikára terített. Rajtuk kívül mindenki sikeresen eljutott a saját fekhelyére, de a Professzornak nem volt szíve felébreszteni őket.

Bizony szép karácsony este volt. Mindenki jól érezte magát. És a reggel talált fagyöngyök felakasztása is jó ötletnek bizonyult. Kész csoda, hogy a fennsíkon talált fagyöngyöt és éppen ma. Igazi Karácsonyi Csoda.

„A szánkót már nem láttam, de szólt az éjen ált:

Szépséges Karácsonyt és boldog jó éjszakát!"


End file.
